


jealous of the way you're happy without me

by twinkx



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Exes, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkx/pseuds/twinkx
Summary: Jisoo wishes it’s still her who’s making Junmyeon laugh.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 7





	jealous of the way you're happy without me

Jisoo looks for a vacant seat at the cafeteria. She’s about to have lunch by herself because her best friend ditched her for her boyfriend. 

She finally finds a seat, farthest from the entrance. She then settles down, putting her bag on the seat beside her. 

She’s about to stuff food in her mouth when she notices a couple a few seats across from her. Though they have their backs facing Jisoo, she knows the other too well to not recognize him. 

It was her ex-boyfriend, Junmyeon. And with him is his boyfriend, Kyungsoo. He’s in the same college department as Jisoo and she’s tried so hard to avoid seeing them together as Junmyeon always picks Kyungsoo up after his classes are finished. 

Today, she finally sees them together, snuggling close to each other.

She suddenly loses her appetite.

Junmyeon whispers something to Kyungsoo, making Kyungsoo pinch his side. Junmyeon shrieks with laughter as Kyungsoo starts tickling him. 

Jisoo wishes it’s still her who’s making Junmyeon laugh.

Jisoo wishes Junmyeon never found his true self. 

Jisoo looks at them one more time before leaving and she wishes she didn’t because they were kissing. Her heart shatters once more. 

She doesn't like seeing them happy while she's out here still suffering.

She grabs her bag and stands up, walking away from the place and leaving her untouched meal.

Jisoo doesn’t look back ever again.


End file.
